Spring Dance (yatori short)
by CalamityNight
Summary: After the short revolt, Okuninuchi's annual party came once again. Insisting that everything was fine in the heavens. Yato brings Hiyori along for the party. They both decide their faith when Hiyori sees their plaques still tied together.


Hiyori had finally been able to get some time for herself. She stretched as she got out of her long warm bath. Wrapping her body in a towel she peacefully walked to her room. Hearing noise from the other side of the door, she stopped, praying that she was just hearing things. She opened the door and her prayers were not met; as she stood there watching Yato fall in from her window.  
"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be up in heaven!"  
Yato has finally been recognize as a God about a year ago. Making him eligible to go to the heavenly councils. She imagined that it would take a while, about a couple of hours. Surely now she saw that she was wrong. She let out a sigh and sat on the corner of her bed.  
"Its over so soon"  
"Well, not really. I have to go back"  
"Then why are you here?" She asked. "Also where is Yukine?"  
"He's with Kofuku getting ready. Have you forgotten what day it is. You were so excited last year" he said a bit offended.  
"What are you talking about? What did I forget?"  
"Today is Okuninuchis match making party. I figured you would want to come again, but if you don't..."  
"Wait! I can go again? Last year, it was a..."  
She remembered the horrible tragedies of the year before. The commotion that almost destroyed the heavens. She knew it was not her fault, yet she felt unwelcomed.  
"Don't worry about that now Hiyori. Its in the past, it wouldn't be the same without you. I came all this way to get you, so come on, get dressed"  
She had forgotten that she was only wrapped in a towel. Out of insistent she blushed, screamed and kicked him away. He had been used to it and was waiting for it to happen, yet he still complained. They were both dressed nicely for the occasion. They arrived soon enough, being greeted by Yukine who had waited at the entrance for them. The party was just as Hiyori remembered. Lively and beautiful, with many gods and regalias laughing, dancing and so much more. She walked around speaking with Kofuku, Kazuma and Bishamom as she watch Yato from afar playing around with Ebisu. Yukine was surrounded my regalias who were asking to become blessed vessels. She laughed at his reactions, blushes and flustering responses. She loved the way heaven always seemed alive. She looked behind her, to the people away from the party. It was time to begin the match making. Reminding her of the year before, making her wonder if she was still in the same spot. She walked over to the gods plaques. Watching as many of them had souls tied to them, especially Okuninuchi. She traced her hand around the plaques, soon reaching the one she was looking for. She froze as she saw that she had not been moved. Her knot tied even tighter to Yatos plaque. She began to mess with it, but in all honesty she didn't know why. She felt a presence soon appear behind her. Kofuku threw herself on her, watching her carefully.  
"Its still there?" She asked. "Wow, I didn't think, the heavens never approve of my matches" laughing at the fact that she was the one who tied Hiyori to Yato the year before. "Do you not like it Hiyorin? Why are you trying to untie it" she grabbed the plaque, she noticed the knot as well. "Its tighter, Hiyori there's no way you can undo this"  
"What!"  
"If the knot becomes tighter, your fates will become stronger. The gods have approved of my match. The gods have approved you two"  
"But I never asked for this" she began to blush. "Me and Yato, no way. It can't happen"  
"And why not? Don't you like Yatty?"  
"Not like that!"  
"Hiyori, you're still so clueless...but" she returned the plaque. "Just as Yato always says, may your faiths intertwine. Because as you see there, it's already began to" she let out a laughed and ran way.  
Hiyori stood still staring at the plaques containing a picture of the both of them. They are tied together and there's no way she herself could get the knot undone. She looked around trying to find Yukine, or Kazuma. Someone she knew would be able to cut it off. But then the more she thought about it, the more terrible she began to feel. Why was she so against being with Yato? Its not like she didn't like him. She never believed to have liked him in that way, but there was something more. He was a god and she was a human. There's no way for the two of them to be together. She would age and die, while he wouldn't. He would be with her only to watch her disappear. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. 'It smells so nice' she thought to herself. She looked up to see Yato staring at the board. He was probably looking for himself. Seeing that he couldn't find himself, because she had it in her hand. 'it's my favorite smell' she thought to herself as he pressed into her tighter, not meaning to.  
"Man, I can't seem to find mine, bet I'm all alone again anyway" he hissed. "Hiyori, what are you doing over here?" He soon asked.  
"I...I got curious, I didn't get to explore much last year"  
She was taken aback by the way his flurecent blue eyes stared down at her. His face softening, he began to look at the board again.  
"You know what this is?"  
"Where you match make the gods?"  
"In a way, since gods can't truly be with humans. They are given an interest of a love life after that human has passed or a new regalia. That means if I find myself tied to someone. After that persons death I am to find them and make them my regalia, but I can also chose to make them my partner. I'm still not a well known God, so it's obvious that I won't be up here" he began to walk away. Hiyori grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. "What is it Hiyori?"  
"Does that mean if I'm tied to a God, will I die soon?"  
"I won't ever let that happen"  
"But..." she raised up the plaque with his picture on it, tied to hers. "I'm..."  
"Who did that?" He asked taking it from her hands.  
"Its been like that since last year"  
"A whole year" he stared down at it and back up at her. "What do you think about it Hiyori?"  
"Um...I can't untie it"  
"You want me to cut it?"  
"Not if...no, I...I want to stay with you, remember. I made a wish, if you cut it"  
"I'll still be with you...this, you won't even remember the wish after death"  
"Would you make me your regalia?" She began to blush, feeling her face turn red. "Or would you..."  
They both soon began to blush. Looking away at each other, knowing the question she was about to ask. Which one would Yato chose? Obviously he knew, but could he tell her. He put the plaque back in its spot and let out a deep breath. He extended his arm out. She put her hand in his and he pulled her closer.  
"What are you...?"  
"Its a party, you don't seem to be having much fun alone. Cmon, let's go"  
He pulled her into the dance floor. As they were surrounded by many other gods and regalias. Hiyori looked to her left seeing Kofuku and Diakoku dancing happily. Turning to her right she spotted Bishamon and Kazuma dancing slowly together. They all seemed to be having fun and she was wasting that time by thinking too much into a match making. She didn't notice when Yato slide his arm around her waist. Grabbing her hand he pulled it up to his chest. She put her arm up on his shoulder and grabbed hold of his hand as well. They began to dance along the room to the sound of the slow music. Hiyori soon laid her head down on his chest and relaxed. Yato took this as a sign of opportunity.  
"Partner" he whispered.  
"What?" She said looking up at him.  
"You said you wanted to be with me forever, will you be my partner then, Hiyori Iki. Do you wish that, just as much as I do?"  
"Yes, I wish to be with you forever Yato. I wish to be by your side"  
"You've made a wish and it's been heard loud and clear" he bend down to her, landing a small kiss on her lips. "Hiyori Iki, may our faiths forever intertwine"


End file.
